Usuario:WHITE WOLF 678
multiples motivos para ke estes aki... pero solo por si lo ocupas recuerda... WHATEVER U NEED... WHATEVER I TRY TO DO TO HELP U IN UR PROBLEM... siempre pueden confiar en mi thumb|center|y este es mi nombre n.n thumb|left|asi era... antes de aquel terrible dia thumb|aki me encuentran... despues de EL dia Sobre mi poes la vdd no me creo un broni por ver esta serie mas sin embargo se me hace una serie muy comica mis personajes favoritos son derpy, pinkie pie y discord... aunke tambien sigo muxo a fluttershy... me da muxa gracia ando aqui de incognito por mantener una reputacion entre mis amigos y mi familia.... asi ke no a todo el mundo le paso mi facebook... aunke mi correo y gamertag (xbox 360) si se los puedo dar para ke podamos hablar un rato y jugar y esas cosas thumb|francamente solo estoy aki por ella Mis páginas favoritas bn ya tengo mas preferencias de esta wiki (8^D): *Derpy :D *Comics de mlp *el xat *mi blog del xat troller *mi blog de los fails <-- mi favorito :P *errores en la serie *perfil de usuario:Black-spyro *perfil de usuario:FanMapacheDJ *perfil de usuario:Princesa_Mi_Amore_Acadenza Mis amigos bien muxas cosas han cambiado estos ultimos dias.. asi ke creo ke mejor divido la lista en 3 partes: confianza total, neutro y lista negra : Confianza Total: *Black-spyro *FanMapacheDJ *Cronozero *Fireshot *Tspkl *Hylian warrior *Princess Luna 500 por encima de Neutros: *Serrayjp *Luna (princess of the night) *Megaisa *Blitz 321 *Twi0702 *Velen pinkamena diane pie *Scootaloo the best pony Neutros *Lyra Heartstring1235 *Brother to the end *Flutterfan30 *Mar mar 24-42 *todos los demas Lista Legra: *SHALL NEVER SURRENDER <--- nos traiciono el wey y luego juro venganza contra nosotros *MlpFanwilice/MlpFanwilice2/... MlpFanwilice+n; donde n'' es un numero cualkiera ke el idiota usara *fluttershy4567 <--- te di otra oportunidad fluttershy... la desperdisiaste ¬¬ *Sunny8 <-- haz echo demasiadas cosas sunny... porti ya no me preocupare... espero pienses mejor la proxima vez thumb|left|400px|siges en las mismas sunny? thumb|left|400px|y no entiendes ¬¬ *Apple Boom <-- se le ocurrio hacer una imagen fake thumb|left|400px|wolf me odia ... esa imagen es totalmente falsa ya ke ella puso eso ahi, lo borro y luego me kiso chantajear... la prueba http://es.mlp.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario%3AWHITE_WOLF_678&diff=62539&oldid=62342 Galeria derpy 8^P Derpy hooves muffin wallpaper by armando92-d4dun86.png Derpy hooves vector by craftybrony-d4o23gz (1).png Derpy Bella.jpg Derpy .jpg Derpy sin fin 1B.png Derpy enseña a... volar a scootaloo.png Derpy hooves by makintosh91-d4rnoom.png Mlp two sides of derpy by tehjadeh-d4hypcr.jpg Derpy de grande.jpg Derpy de pequeña.jpg Derpy Hooves.png Derpy carta 13401114.jpeg Derpy Linda.jpg Derpy 3.png Derpy rayo.png DerpyGLASS.jpg|un regalo de Black-spyro... por eso lo estimo tanto al wey derpy sleep.jpg|awwww.... so cute *w* mudanza.JPG|como... diablos... LO HACEEE!!!!! Derpy gala.jpg|ooo god.... human derpy is beautifull Intereses la verdad es ke si les pongo ke me gusta no me creeran ke me gusta la serie de mlp xD... pero bueno no va de mas intentar... me gusta muxo el rock... de todo tipo, los videojuegos (carreras, guerra o survival horror)... me cae el gore aunke no soy muy fanatico de el... pero me gusta n.n .... si me encuentran en el xat notaran ke no hablo muxo de mlp... pero si me preguntan seguro les contesto... asi ke no se asusten si hablo de todo menos de mlp... solo una cosa si... me chocan las personas ke escriben cosas al azar solo para llamar la atencion... no se awiten si les hablo feo cuando lo hagan... pero si arreglense un poco para ke yo me calme.... recuerdan ke dije ke si les digo mis gustos no me creerian ke me gusta mlp?? bien... es porke yo odio totalmente todas las caricaturas, peliculas y series ke tengan musicales... odio totalmente los musicales de todo tipo... pero los musicales de pinkie pie... son los unicos ke tolero Musica ke les pasa??? enserio creyeron ke pondria aki toda la musica ke oigo?? naaa... en esta seccion pondre canciones ke todos deberian de oir ya ke e notado ke nadie conoce ninguna de estas canciones... bn las pondre y ... kisa algun dia me anime a ponerle los links a cada cancion.... algundia... kisa: *Eurobeat Brony ft Odyssey - Discord (eurochaos mix) jDMGv3hNMes *Eurobeat Brony ft Odyssey - luna (NIGHTMARE o DREAM mode) :NIGHTMARE mode P-07f00NnY8 *WoodenToaster - beyond her garden 2z5eizH0u1I *PrinceWathever - beyond her garden (cover de the living tombstone remix) hy4-S1Bnxsc *PrinceWhatever - Nightmare night (cover de WoodenToaster ft Mic The Microphone) VuSCP4JY9RU *Bronyfied ft. Cyril The Wolf- fight for the crystal empire 3ksk7LoXHWQ *Bronyfied - pinkies got a shotgun (OH, GOD RUN!) nfBEgJC18JY *Eurobeat brony ft Odyssey - this day aria (changeling mix) QwI_4B2SXkM *Eurobeat brony ft Odyssey - Diamon dogs (EuroDirt mix) 9Rl_gxFSOuY *Bronyfied - Scootaloo Summons Chickens With Her Magical Drums aXytf5BJDx4 *Eurobeat Brony ft Odyssey & wild joe's eurobeat band- raise this barn (hoedown mix) EkN9i2NKoJg *Eurobeat Brony ft Odyssey - Cutie Mark Crusaders (blank flank mix) WR0yXVcmP_k Morning in ponyville 2wK3gVYgZTk SURPRISEMETODAY8^D 4AKbUm8GrbM Seguimiento principal una seccion ke suena algo... poes.. estupida... pero realmente hay quienes si seguire completamente en esta wiki por diversos factores... los cuales menciono enseguida: FANFIC/COMIC: #fluttershy4567 - el unico fanfic ke me a echo llorar #scootaloo the best pony/Megaisa (<-- estos dos se pegan un buen tiro... haber kien gana con la siguiente parte) #Knightmaremoon - violencia en el comic.... me agrada aunke faltan imagenes u.u TRIVIAS: #Tspkl2012 - contesto una pregunta nvl 10... 3 palabras: CONSIGETE UNA VIDA!!!! #Black-spyro - por mejores preguntas #luniita - poes es asta ahora la mas activa... y la unica ke lee con atencion las preguntas -_- JUEGOS (conoce al pony, guerra de imagenes, etc): #Applejack500G - porke siempre me pone cosas ke no puedo contestar #Fluttershy4567 - porke siempre tiene animos de jugar con los demas #fireshot - hace su esfuerzo MUSICA: #black-spyro - le gusta toda la misma musica ke ami #Tspkl2012 - le hace competencia a spyro #fireshot - no se ke hace aki.. al wey no le gusta el metal ¬¬ MLP:FIM (fighting is magic) aki clasificare a los del xat con kien juege fighting is magic... veamos cuantos aparecen #Black-spyro - el warrior #cronozero - el wante #Tspkl2012 - el no tan lagiado #fireshot - ''maestro del wante #WTFandroid - el SUPER lagidao #Luiselmayol - el Multilag #Brother to the end - no clasificado, el honesto #RainbowDashgeneration - no clasificad@ Top 3 esta seccion seran multiples cosas... por el momento no tengo muxo pero se ira actualizando ya veran ;) PEORES ADMINISTRACIONES #HDA WIKI - banean a todo el mundo a diestra y siniestra #Fan Labor wiki - me banearon 5 veces seguidas sin motivos y a mis amigos tambien #Halopedia - los admins banean por defenderte... no prestan atencion a cuando alguien inicia un pleito ¬¬ MEJORES AMIGOS #Black-spyro #Hylian warrior #Tspkl2012 MEJORES AMIGAS: #FanMapacheDJ #Luna (princess of the night) #Velen pinkamena diane pie regalo de un amigo la vdd ke me gustaria ke las personas me regalen imagenes aki... en donde me digan si les caigo bien o mal.... solo imagenes... todas las actuales an sido de spyro... y el me demuestra... ke en el si puedo confiar... ojala hayan mas como el... bien pondre lo ke creo ke significa cada imagen aun lado de esta: SI ALGUIEN SE PREGUNTA A DONDE FUE TODO... TODO ESTA AKI leftleft leftleftleftleftleftleft Black-spyro: muy bien white que te parece si les enseñamos a todos estos ponys como se toca!!!!! frame|left|VAMOS A ENSEÑARLES COMO SE TOCA!!!! thumb|left|400px|Tu nuevo cereal favorito LOLthumb|left|400px|Pobre,Twi le hecho su hechizo para cambiar de hembra a macho Black-spyro: oye white como te encanto la imagen del vitral de derpy te traje otro regalo especial para ti.... thumb|left|1000px|Black-spyro: para que veas que valoro nuestra amistad mas que cualquier otra cosa!!! Error al crear miniatura: Parámetros del thumbnail no válidos APORTES PARA BLOGS: XAT TROLLER, FAILS Y CoP Bien como el titulo lo dice... aki agregen las imagenes de todo akel fail o troller ke mate de risa para poderlo subir al blog... o si tienen la foto de un jugador de algun Call of Duty con un pony de emblema tambien es aceptada... ponganlas aki y yo las subire n.n en resumen '' TODO AQUEL KE VEA A UN TROLLER O UN FAIL O UN PONY EN CoD ... KE SUBA AKI SU IMAGEN PARA METERLA AL BLOG CORRESPONDIENTE http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/7/76/Fuckyeaxddd.PNG '' Veamos cuantas llegan *w* comparativa: epic full de spkl vs otros aportes thumb|left thumb thumb|right|170px|Esto se va a cuantocabron.com By. The King Bird thumb|180px|A eso le llamo yo trolleada thumb Tspkl: Mira wolf lo que te perdiste thumb|right|ese dante, todos lo sospechábamos thumb|right|Espero que le encuentres funcion thumb|right|170px thumb|right thumb|right thumb Wolf, sé que te es incómodo que las imágenes no estén en miniaturas, pero esta se va al carajo con el contenido, hasta twilight está deacuerdo http://images.wikia.com/callofduty4s/images/e/eb/Graphic_description.png Novedades pagina experimental... apenas la estoy armando... si las kieren ver entren aki Categoría:Usuarios